


Lick

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Licking, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony licks things and Loki doesn't appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick

It was one of those times when Tony woke up early, too early and lingered in bed, watching sleeping Loki. His thoughts gradually turned more and more dirty, by the time Loki was awake, Tony was already super horny. It wasn't even his fault- sleepy, defenceless Loki- that was his new fetish. The pleasant pliancy of Loki's body, the little sounds he made, his half-lidded eyes, it all drove Tony crazy. He kissed Loki's lips, smiling to himself at the lack of any response, then his jaw and neck, Loki twitched and giggled, he was sensitive there. Tony planted small kisses on his chest and abdomen, then on the thighs, ignoring Loki's complain and after a moment, he flipped Loki on his stomach. Hips up, the chest down, Tony embraced Loki's thighs tightly, keeping him in place and began a thorough licking session, occasionally pushing his tongue inside Loki. He kept a slow rhythm, losing himself in it, knowing how good it was for Loki.

At first he thought it was just blood drumming in his ears. Tony heard some strange noise, creaking or scratching. He raised his head, looked around- nothing suspicious. Until he glanced at Loki. Tony could not believe his own eyes- Loki was munchning on a chocolate chip cookie and turning the pages of a book. Sensing that something was wrong, Loki slowly pushed both the cookie and the book under his pillow and looked over his shoulder, making puppy eyes. 

'What the hell, Loki? Am I boring you?' Tony snapped angrily, glaring at Loki, who smiled sheepishly, turned on his back and wrapped his legs around Tony.

'Not at all, my dear, carry on,' Loki whispered, grinding his hips against Tony. He thought he could fool Tony like that, as if the sight of the naked body spread out before him could make him forget about everything. Well, most often it did but that was not the point. Tony bent forward and grabbed the pillow. Underneath it there was a whole collection: a bar of chocolate, a few marshmallows, cookies and two books. Damned Loki was prepared for the ordeal and the boredom of having sex with Tony. That was just unbelievable and quite hurtful. Tony pushed away Loki's hands and legs, and got off the bed. A bit of distance was now much desirable. 

'You better tell me some pretty convincing lie right now, Loki, I'm pissed off.'

Loki finally stopped his game and casually grabbed a handful of marshmallows, just to devour them all at once. Tony barely suppressed a smile, it was not funny, he was angry at Loki. It didn't matter that he was adorable and/or hot. 

'Fine, if you insist, Stark. You see, I don't really like this whole rimming thing. Nothing special, it is something between annoying and uninteresting. However, you appear to enjoy it, so I, well, let you,' Loki explained lightly, now eating the chocolate. Tony considered having a stroke. 'Don't look at me like that, it's boring beyond any recognition. It takes ages before you're satisfied-'

'Before I'm satisfied?!' Tony echoed, a bit too loudly. He should have known Loki was ungrateful, so ungrateful.

'Yes, you. Hence the little survival kit I have here. Snacks, since you never allow me have breakfast first and books, just to stay awake.' Loki just couldn't shut up. Tony only waited to hear all  his orgasms were fake. So much hard work for nothing? All those times, oh God, and Loki was just pretending, eating sweets while Tony opened him up with his tongue?

'I feel like an idiot right now,' Tony admitted silently. True, especially that Loki was a liar, a god of lies, what else did Tony expect? But putting aside his injured ego, there was also the question, 'How can you not like rimming?'

'It's a strange feeling, like, say, a snail trying to get inside you, it's so wet and the touch is too light to get my attention.' That was definitely offensive. Loki saw Tony's reaction and added, 'The only pleasant part of it is you holding my legs. Honestly, Stark, it lasts so long, I didn't know what to do. You don't want me to start _thinking_ and planning my revenge on Thor, do you?'

Did he? Tony needed to rethink his relationship with Loki, or more accurately, start thinking about it in the first place. What else was Loki lying about? All those times when he managed to say something nice to Tony, oooh, no doubt, all lies. Tony decided to behave like a man: escape to his workshop and ignore Loki for some time. Comparing him to a snail, fucking Rudolf. 

Tony was about to leave when Loki, still naked and gorgeous, suddenly appeared behind him and pressed his chest to Tony's back, cold lips on his shoulder and neck, hands sneaking into his trousers, searching. Tony sighed, considering his options, actually, making Loki wait, he needed to know Tony didn't forgive easily. On the other hand, Loki had his tricks to distract him. The next thing Tony knew, Loki was lying on his back on the bed, hands folded under his head, smiling and moaning quietly, as Tony, sitting on his feet and holding Loki's left calf, was licking the tender skin of his sole. Tony watched him closely now, Loki's lips slightly parted, blushed cheeks, he seemed to be having a good time.

'You better be honest with me from now on.'

'Or,' Loki's features tensed, he was serious. ' _Just l_ _ick my feet, you filthy slut._ '

They both burst out laughing, Loki almost rolled onto his side, giggling. Tony gave him one more lick and pulled Loki closer.

'You don't like having your feet licked either, huh?' 

Loki reached behind him and grabbed the last cookie, wow, a broken one, sat up and pushed it into Tony's mouth.

'Here, have a cookie.'

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I have no excuse for that fic.


End file.
